Deseos compartidos
by Aylalia Djo
Summary: Una amiga le pide a Luke un favor muy, muy especial.
1. Prólogo

**Deseos compartidos**

_Notas de la autora: Pues eso, que nada me pertenece a mí, sino a George Lucas._

_Lady Flame, aquí tienes el prólogo del fic que te prometí. Es cortito, pero ya me conoces, el resto de capítulos no lo serán._

**

* * *

****Prólogo**

Coruscant

Luke miró la puerta del apartamento con aprehensión. ¿Cómo Siths se había metido en aquel lío?

Él sólo había querido ayudar a una amiga, una buena amiga, a hacer realidad uno de sus más secretos deseos. Pero cuando había accedido a ello, había supuesto que todo sería algo más "aséptico", que requeriría por su parte una participación algo menos personal.

Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, también había aceptado por él. Para hacer realidad uno de sus, quizás no tan secretos, deseos. Un deseo que había ido creciendo en su interior lenta, pero inexorablemente, desde Endor y que, últimamente, había llegado a pensar que jamás se haría realidad. Por eso, cuando su amiga le había hecho la propuesta, no había tardado ni un día en darle su respuesta.

Sin embargo, nunca esperó que aquello ocurriese en su apartamento. Y cuando intentó mostrarle sus reticencias, ella se había reído y le había preguntado si tenía miedo. No había sido una risa burlona, sino retadora y, él no había podido evitar caer voluntariamente en la trampa que ella le había tendido con sus palabras y contestarle que no.

-Demuéstralo entonces- le había desafiado ella. -Pasado mañana en mi apartamento a las 2100.

Ella sabía siempre como vencerle en sus constantes enfrentamientos verbales. Y, aunque generalmente no le importaba que ella le ganara, en esta ocasión se sentía frustrado y sí, algo asustado. Aunque esto último era algo que jamás reconocería ante ella.

Así que aquí estaba hoy, de pie, mirando a la puerta, con una botella de whisky correlliano que Han le había recomendado y sin atreverse a llamar. Se sentía estúpido, pero no era capaz de decidir si dar media vuelta y marcharse o llamar a la puerta y cumplir su promesa.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse por enésima vez. Pero en cuanto oyó una voz femenina a su espalda, se dio cuenta que antes no se había sentido nada estúpido comparado con ese momento.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche, granjero?


	2. Capítulo 1

_Notas de la autora: Pues sí, lo habeis adivinado. Nada de esto me pertenece. Ojalá. Pero como no, sólo juego con los personajes de George Lucas y Timothy Zahn para divertirme._

**Capítulo 1**

Yavin. Dos meses antes.

Luke estaba en su habitación echando en una caja todos los enseres que habían pertenecido a Callista.

Había decidido no buscarla más. Ella se había ido sin pensar en el daño que eso le podía causar a él y, después del tiempo transcurrido, no creía que volviera jamás.

A decir verdad, el tiempo y la distancia le estaban haciendo ver con claridad ciertas cosas de las que antes no se había dado cuenta.

No había amado realmente a Callista. No al menos como Leia y Han se amaban. Había sentido afecto y cariño, pero no verdadero amor. Y ya no estaba tampoco muy seguro de que ella le hubiese amado realmente. Nunca había habido una pasión desbordada entre ellos. Ahora estaba casi seguro que lo que le había unido a Callista era su necesidad de tener una familia propia, igual que la que tenía su hermana. Y Callista había sido su mejor, no, su única oportunidad hasta entonces.

Suspiró. Y siguió echando las cosas en la caja. La guardaría en algún almacén del Templo, por si ella volvía algún día, devolverle sus cosas. Pero ya no las quería en su habitación. Callista había pertenecido a una etapa de su vida que ya se había acabado y para siempre.

De repente levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Había notado una presencia familiar cerca del Templo. Mara. Era curioso como parecía prodigarse más por aquel planeta desde que Callista ya no estaba.

Le gustaba la compañía de Mara. Siempre era retador estar a su lado. Siempre que estaba, había garantizada una pequeña batalla: verbal o física. En las verbales siempre ganaba ella. En las físicas estaban prácticamente empatados: en las peleas simuladas con sable láser ganaba casi siempre él, mientras que en los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo era Mara la que solía vencer.

Cuando estaba con Mara, sentía que podía ser él mismo, Luke Skywalker, el granjero, como ella solía llamarle y no el reverenciado Maestro Jedi. Ella era como una bocanada de aire fresco en su vida. Aunque se pasasen la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo sus puntos de vista tan dispares. O tal vez gracias a eso.

Percibió a Mara al otro lado de la puerta y, usando la Fuerza, la abrió.

-Hola Mara.– dijo sin girarse.

-Hola Skywalker, ¿Qué haces? –dijo al verle empaquetando cosas- ¿Te vas a ir de la Academia?

-No, claro que no. Voy a llevar a un almacén las cosas de Callista, aquí sólo ocupan sitio. –dijo con la voz carente de emoción.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Mara. Una sonrisa despreciativa asomó a sus labios. Así que Skywalker ya no sentía nada por la roba-cuerpos. ¡Mejor! Aquella mujer no se merecía a Luke. Además, eso la ayudaba a hacer más fácil pedirle al granjero lo que quería.

-Asi que por fin te has convencido de que la roba-cuerpos no volverá. –no era una pregunta, sino la constatación de un hecho.

-¡Mara! –le reprimió él, enojado.

-¡¿Qué?! –respondió Mara igualmente airada.

-No la llames así. –dijo Luke con firmeza, aunque Mara se dio cuenta de que ya no había la vehemencia de ocasiones anteriores.

-No sé porque la defiendes después de abandonarte como lo hizo. –y en la voz de Mara tampoco había ya la dureza de otras veces.

Luke suspiró. Era inútil y absurdo repetir siempre la misma discusión. Siempre que salía el nombre de Callista acababan con esa misma conversación. Decidió zanjar el tema en ese mismo momento. Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no has venido hasta aquí para tener la misma discusión de siempre sobre Callista, ¿no?

Mara hubiera deseado seguir con la conversación y decirle, por fin, todo lo que realmente pensaba de aquella mujer, pero lo descartó, sabiendo que no era la mejor manera de iniciar la conversación que debía tener con él.

-No, mi tiempo es demasiado importante como para perderlo hablando de ella -respondió en su lugar. Una pequeña victoria era una victoria al fin y al cabo.

Luke la miró con cierta severidad y agitó ligeramente la cabeza. Mara siempre tenía que hacer algún comentario despectivo respecto a Callista, sino no parecía quedarse tranquila.

-Te escucho –dijo en tono conciliador.

-Voy a tener un hijo –le espetó Mara directamente.

Luke no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa que sentía. Y se sorprendió asimismo al sentir una corriente subyacente de celos y envidia en su interior. Mara era libre de tener hijos con quien quisiera. Así que ¿por qué eso le molestaba?

-Felicidades… supongo -y algo en su tono de voz hizo que Mara enarcara las cejas.- Y felicita de mi parte a Calrissian también.

Para sorpresa de Luke, Mara se echó a reir.

-No, Skywalker, no ahora mismo. Quiero decir que he decidido tener un hijo.

-¿Y para que vienes a hablar conmigo? –dijo intentando fingir desinterés. Y, a pesar de que algo en su interior parecía gritarle que no dijera lo estaba pensando, continuó- ¿No deberías hablarlo con Calrissian? Él es tu pareja al fin y al cabo.

-No, no lo es. Sólo era una tapadera para la misión en que estábamos embarcados. –dijo hastiada. No le había hecho gracia tener que fingir que tenía una aventura con Calrissian. Sí, era un tipo atractivo ciertamente, y bajo esa fachada de perdonavidas se escondía un hombre amable y un buen amigo, pero Lando era demasiado empalagoso para su gusto. No era el tipo de hombre que Mara elegiría como amante.

-Oh -sólo atinó a decir Luke.

Hasta Mara percibió que la tensión que había poblado el rostro del granjero, desaparecía por completo. _Curioso_. Pensó ella. Y decidió explicarle porque había ido a verle.

-Quiero que tú seas el padre.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Notas de la autora: Eso, lo de siempre. Nada de esto me pertenece. Sólo juego con los personajes de George Lucas y Timothy Zahn para divertirme.  
_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar el siguiente capítulo, pero mi vida es una verdadera vorágine y apenas tengo tiempo de escribir. Por otro lado, cuando empecé a escribir este fic, sólo había imaginado esbozos de lo que podría ser y sólo hasta este capítulo. He estado decidiendo que iba a ocurrir a partir de este momento y tengo más o menos una cierta idea. El problema es que si hago lo que tengo en mente, deberé subir el rating a "M" ya que habría escenas de sexo explícito. Aunque también podría obviarlas, claro, pero no sé si funcionaría bien el fic luego. Si quereis hacer algún comentario en un sentido u otro, intentaré hacer lo que la mayoría crea conveniente... sino ya sé lo que opina Dama Jade sobre esto... ;D_

**Capítulo 2**

Luke estaba seguro de haber oído mal. Eso o estaba teniendo el sueño más extraño de su vida del que despertaría enseguida.

—¡¿Qué?!

Mara rió ligeramente al ver el rostro atónito de Luke. Era una risa suave, diferente a las que Luke había oído antes en la pelirroja. _Como el susurro del viento entre los árboles,_ pensó él, aunque enseguida se sintió perplejo ante lo que acababa de pensar. Desde luego, lo que acababa de oír, le había perturbado más de lo que creía.

—Vamos granjero. ¿Tanto te extraña que una mujer quiera que seas el padre de su hijo? –dijo con un cierto tono burlón en su voz. Estaba segura de que pronto vería enrojecer las mejillas de Skywalker.

—Bueno... yo... no. –efectivamente, Luke se sentía algo turbado. Él sabía, y era evidente que Mara también, que debido a su fama y su posición en la Nueva República, habría más de una fémina en la galaxia que querría tener hijos con él. Pero también sabía que ninguna de ellas le interesaría lo más mínimo.— Lo que me extraña que *tú* quieras que *yo* sea el padre de tu hijo, Mara. Así que supongo que sólo se trata de una broma. –y añadió sin ocultar el malestar que sentía— y de muy mal gusto, debería añadir.

Aquel tema era demasiado importante para él como para que Mara jugase con ello y sus sentimientos. Desde que Callista se había ido había empezado a pensar que jamás podría tener una familia, ser padre. Esa certeza le causaba una gran tristeza. Y Mara debía haberlo averiguado y había decidido gastarle una broma. Pero no le iba a permitir que bromease con algo que para él era tan importante.

Mara suspiró. Ya había supuesto que Luke iba a pensar que no hablaba en serio. Así que ahora tocaba convencerle de que no bromeaba.

—No es ninguna broma, granjero. Quiero ser madre. Pero necesito un padre. Y he pensado en ti. Somos amigos, ¿no? Así que, ¿por qué te extrañas de que te elija a ti? –no había malestar en su voz, sólo genuina curiosidad.

—No lo sé. –Luke se quedó pensativo unos instantes— Tal vez porque somos tan diferentes o porque, aunque seamos amigos, nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien.

—Eso no es verdad. –le amonestó Mara.

—Vamos, míranos, Mara. No podemos estar juntos más de diez minutos sin acabar discutiendo por algo. –y había una cierta tristeza en su voz al decirlo— Estoy seguro de que encontrarías a alguien con quien te lleves mejor que conmigo: Karrde, Calrissian,… —de nuevo se quedó pensativo y, en seguida, su semblante se volvió sombrío— …a menos que yo sea tu última opción.

—No, Luke. –eran tan raras las ocasiones en que Mara le llamaba por su nombre, que Luke saboreó el sonido de esa palabra en los labios de Mara. Ella se acercó un poco más a él y posó suavemente su mano en la de Luke, quien no pudo evitar que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Había un brillo y una calidez que nunca antes había visto en los verdes ojos de su amiga— Tú eres mi primera opción, granjero. Calrissian sería la segunda, aunque preferiría no tener que recurrir a él. Respecto a Karrde, bueno, es como un padre para mí, así que ni siquiera he considerado esa opción.

Luke se sintió embargado por la emoción. Mara era una mujer excepcional, increíble. No sólo era hermosa, sino que además era inteligente, valiente y una gran luchadora. Se sentía halagado de que una mujer con las cualidades de Mara le considerara su primera opción y, a la vez, sentía cierto temor. No sabía por qué, pero cuando había por medio temas personales y emocionales la pelirroja siempre lograba intimidarlo. Y si ella estaba pensando en que tuvieran una relación no sólo emocional, sino física también…

Luke se volvió a sonrojar ante las implicaciones de lo que Mara le estaba proponiendo. Aunque él ya había mantenido una relación con Callista, se sentía terriblemente turbado al pensar en la intimidad que implicaba el tener una relación igual con la pelirroja. Sí, le turbaba, pero no le desagradaba la idea de tener sexo con Mara. En absoluto. Y si además ello llevaba consigo el tener el hijo que él tanto anhelaba, no quería tener que decirle que no a Mara. Sin embargo, antes de aceptar, necesitaba conocer los verdaderos motivos de Mara para elegirle como padre de su hijo.

—¿Pero por qué yo, Mara? De entre todos los hombres de la galaxia, ¿por qué me quieres a mí como padre de tu hijo? Dejando aparte el hecho de que seamos amigos.

Mara sabía que otras mujeres le habrían elegido por poder o por posición, pero eso a ella eso le era indiferente. Para Mara había una razón mucho más importante para elegir a Skywalker. Bien, había llegado el momento de romper ante él la coraza que siempre exhibía y mostrarse tal y como era. Sabía que, si quería obtener una respuesta afirmativa, debía hacerlo, aunque eso la hiciera vulnerable. Suspiró.

—Porque quiero un buen padre para mi hijo. Alguien que le quiera y se preocupe y se ocupe de él, aunque él y yo no estemos juntos. No quiero un hombre que simplemente me deje embarazada y luego se desentienda. Quiero que mi hijo tenga lo que yo nunca tuve: un padre y una madre. Te he visto con tus sobrinos y sé que serás un buen padre. Que jamás abandonarías a un hijo tuyo. Que estarás siempre ahí cuando tu hijo te necesite, independientemente de si seguimos o no siendo amigos.

Dos sentimientos contradictorios se apoderaron de Luke. Por un lado, aquella declaración de Mara le había llegado a lo más hondo de su corazón. Le había llenado de emoción. Ambos compartían el mismo anhelo de tener una familia, de ser los padres que nunca habían tenido. Pero, por otro lado, Mara le acababa de dejar claro que no buscaba una relación con él, sinó que sólo era un medio para conseguir un fin. Dejarla embarazada y punto. Aunque luego le permitiera ejercer de padre, esa sería toda la relación que ambos mantendrían. Y eso le llenaba de tristeza y le hacía sentir una opresión en el corazón. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto saber que Mara no estaba interesado en él como pareja, sino sólo como padre?

Pero se dio cuenta de que había algo más importante que se debía preguntar. ¿Estaba él dispuesto a tener una familia a medias? ¿A ser padre, pero no esposo? Y antes de darle una respuesta a Mara, necesitaba responderse a si mismo esa pregunta.

—Mara, no te tomes esto como una negativa, pero necesito tiempo para pensarlo –su voz era casi un susurro.

Aunque Mara podía ver en su mirada el conflicto de emociones, se sintió rechazada, dolida y defraudada. Le había abierto su corazón a Skywalker y éste la había rechazado. Porque si algo había aprendido Mara en el pasado era que cuando alguien decía que quería pensar algo que le pedían, al final acababa siendo un *no* disfrazado de *tal vez*.

—Lo comprendo, Skywalker –había dureza en su voz. –Entiendo que una ex-imperial no sea lo que tú quieres como madre de tu hijo. Supongo que es mejor una roba-cuerpos que una asesina, ¿no? –la mirada de Mara se había vuelto glacial.

—No, Mara. No se trata de ti, sino de mí –se apresuró a decir antes de que las cosas se complicasen más. Estaba claro que sí se lo había tomado como una negativa.

—Sí, seguro. –dijo Mara con sarcasmo.

—Mara, por favor. –le suplicó Luke– No saques conclusiones precipitadas.

Ella se giró para marcharse, pero Luke la sujetó por un brazo. Cuando Mara le miró, Luke se preguntó si ella no se estaría arrepintiendo de no haberle matado cuando tuvo ocasión.

—Al menos dame una oportunidad de explicarme.

Mara forcejeó para intentar soltar su brazo, pero Luke mantuvo su presa firme.

—Por favor, Mara. –la suavidad de su voz contrastaba con la firmeza con que la sujetaba—. Te suplico que me escuches.

Mara dejó de forcejear y, aunque su mirada seguía siendo glacial, ahora parecía dispuesta a escuchar. Luke aprovecho la oportunidad para explicarse.

—Mara, tienes que entender que yo he sido criado de una manera muy tradicional. Ser un granjero de humedad no es algo fácil. No eres pobre, pero tampoco puedes despilfarrar, ni comprar cosas superfluas. Y siempre has de trabajar muy duro. Por ello, todo lo que haces lo has de pensar muy bien y evaluar todas las ventajas e inconveniente. –Luke se dio cuenta de la ironía de lo que estaba diciendo. Si su tío le estuviese oyendo ahora, no podría creer que se tratara de aquel muchacho impulsivo que él había criado. —Y eso incluye el hecho de formar una familia, porque has de tener claro que serás capaz de mantenerla, ya que muchas veces una boca más significa el hambre para todos. Por eso, mis tíos, al igual que todos los granjeros de Tatooine, pensaban, y así me lo inculcaron, que los hijos se han de tener una vez un hombre y una mujer han formalizado su unión mediante el sagrado rito del matrimonio…

—Ya, pero ahora ya no estás en Tatooine, no eres granjero y tienes recursos más que suficientes para mantener todos los hijos que quieras. –le interrumpió Mara, hastiada de tanta palabrería.

—Lo sé –dijo conciliador— pero es difícil cambiar de manera de pensar, sobretodo si se trata de algo en lo que has creído desde que recuerdas. Yo siempre pensé que el día que tuviera un hijo, lo haría con una mujer con la que me habría casado. Porque eso es lo correcto, lo que se debe hacer. Y nunca he pensado que sería de otra manera… hasta ahora.

—Entonces, ¿en el hipotético caso de que estuviésemos casados, no tendrías reparos en tener un hijo conmigo? –Luke percibió en el leve temblor de la voz de Mara, un asomo de esperanza pero a la vez el dolor que ella sentía al creer que podía ser rechazada por su pasado.

—¿Reparos en tener un hijo de la mujer más hermosa, valiente e inteligente que conozco? Por supuesto que no. De hecho, creo que serías una madre estupenda.

Para su asombro, Luke vio enrojecer el rostro de la pelirroja a la vez que toda la frialdad que había exhibido un momento antes se desvanecía.

—Por favor, entiende que no necesito pensar si querría tener un hijo contigo, –dijo con toda la calidez de que era capaz— sino si soy capaz de renunciar a los principios en los que fui educado y tenerlo sin estar casados.

—Está bien, granjero. –aunque su mirada aún mostraba una cierta agitación, Mara volvía a mostrarse afable— Te doy dos días para que me des una respuesta. Después me iré a preguntarle a Calrissian.

—Siete días.

—¿Una semana? ¡Ni hablar! –se quedó pensativa unos instantes— Cuatro días y es mi última oferta.

Luke no pudo evitar sonreír. Era evidente que Mara era una comerciante nata.

—De acuerdo, cuatro días.

Después de eso, habían estado hablando amigablemente un rato más, hasta que Mara se excusó y se retiró a su nave para pasar la noche.

Luke apenas pudo dormir esa noche, pero al romper el alba tenía claro que había dos cosas a las que no quería, ni podía, renunciar: a su, quizás, única oportunidad de tener un hijo y a su amistad con Mara. Y si su respuesta a Mara era negativa, perdería ambas.

Así que, sabiendo que no podría dormir hasta que no le diera su respuesta a Mara, se vistió y se dirigió al _Fuego de Jade_ para hablar con su amiga.


End file.
